imomfandomcom-20200215-history
Ministry of Magic Wiki
The Ministry of Magic (M'.'o.M.) is the governing body for the wizarding world. The Ministry is based in Great Britain, where every other magical community lies. The Ministry connects the British Government to the wizarding world. Its headquarters is in central London, deep underground. It is headed by the Minister for Magic. The current Minister is Harold James Potter. Historical Overview Wizards had been around since the middle ages, and mainly stayed spread out across the entire world. Chaos ensued when witches and wizard began populating in an organized area, such as Salem, Massachusetts. This led to Muggle fear of wizard and created a panic which led to Muggle persecuting wizards. After this wizards spread out once more, but then came together again but this time in Great Britain in the early 1800s. A young albeit very talented wizard, Reginald Peverell, gathered a group of followers in 1822 and together decided that the world needed an organized and hidden from Muggle view wizarding world. Two years later in 1824 they accomplished their goal and the Ministry of Magic had completely been formed along with the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy. As a part of the statute, the wizarding world emitted an energy so strong it completely wiped the minds of all Muggles in the world of the existence of witches and wizards. Over the years, the Ministry became corrupt and deteriorated. In 1998, Harry Potter was appointed Minister for Magic and led a massive reform of the Ministry. Potter remains Minister to this day, and is regarded as the greatest Minister of all time. Structure The ministry has seven departments and many minor offices to deal with different aspects of the wizarding world. Departments *Department of Magical Law *Department of Magical Education *Department of Magical Transportation *Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes *Department of Magical Games and Sports *Department of Magical Creatures *Department of Mysteries *Magical Maintenance Department The departments communicate through "interdepartmental memos" written on pale-violet paper which is folded into paper airplanes which fly on their own to destinations. They once used owls, which caused intolerable amounts of fouling by their droppings and molted feathers. Floor Directory One may enter the Ministry via the Visitors' Entrance which is in a pay phone outside on the pavement. The entrance code on the pay phone is number 62442 ("MAGIC"). Following the prompts of the Operator, passes are issued and the telephone box will descend through the ground into the lobby (Floor 8). The lobby also contains many Floo Network fireplace which also provide access into the Ministry. Off the lobby is a room in which the apparating which or wizard may apparate into, as the rest of the Ministry is protected by an Anti-Apparition jinx. Also, near the visitors' entrance there is a room, which provides executive access to the Ministry. The room contains a fireplace which connects directly to one fireplace in the lobby. Ten service lifts stop at all floors, levels 1-9. Stairways may provide access to all 10 levels in the Ministry and must be used to access the courtrooms on level 10. The lifts don't travel strictly up and down. Due to the maze-like structure of the Ministry, they travel up, down and side-to-side. As the entire Ministry is underground, the higher floor number indicates levels deeper into the ground. Also, the Ministry does not include each level being on top of the other. Levels are spread out underground in a variety of patterns, allowing for each department to use as much or as little space as required of it. Every employee of the Ministry has their own personal office. These offices overlook the Atrium. These offices, however, are stacked on top of each other, and can be accessed by lifts or the stairs. High-ranking Ministry officials have these offices as well as larger offices inside their department. Most ministry employees also have desks inside of their department as well. Because of the huge amounts of offices in the Atrium, witches and wizards can also rent one out for their own personal use. Level 1 - Department of Magical Creatures The Department of Magical Creatures is the third largest Department in the Ministry. It includes the following departments: *Beast Division *Being Division *Spirit Division *Goblin Liaison Office *Centaur Liaison Office *Pest Advisory Board *Office of Misinformation Level 2 - Department of Magical Games and Sports The Department of Magical Games and Sports, seen as the most relaxed department (posters for favorite Quidditch teams are found tacked to the walls), deals with organizing sports events the likes of the Quidditch Word Cup. It includes the following departments: *International Quidditch Association *Official Gobstones Club *Ludicrous Patents Office Level 3 - Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes The Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes is responsible for repairing accidental magical damage. It includes the following departments: *Accidental Magic Reversal Squad *Obliviator Headquarters *Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee *Invisibility Task Force *Muggle Liaison Office Level 4 - Department of Magical Transportation The Department of Magical Transportation is responsible for various aspects of magical transport. It includes the following departments: *Floo Network Authority *Broom Regulatory Control *Portkey Office *Apparition Test Center Level 5 - Department of Magical Education The Department of Magical Education is the smallest department in the entire ministry. This department reviews and manages operations of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It includes the following departments: *Hogwarts Board of Governors Level 6 - Department of Magical Law The Department of Magical Law is the largest department in the Ministry of Magic. Arguably the most important of the various departments, the Department of Magical Law is a combination of police, justice and legislative facilities. It includes the following departments: *Office of the Wizengamot *Auror Office *Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office *Improper Use of Magic Office *International Magical Office of Law Level 7 - Minister for Magic and Support Staff This department has the offices of the highest ministry officials. It includes the following offices: *Office of the Minister for Magic **Office of the Adviser to the Minister for Magic **Office of the Junior Assistant to the Minister for Magic *Office of the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic Level 8 - The Atrium The Atrium is an area that serves to welcome visitors to the Minister of Magic. *Lobby and Reception Area *Fountain of Magical Brethren *Security Desk *Lifts *Magical Maintenance Office *Apparition Room *Employee Offices Level 9 - Department of Mysteries The Department of Mysteries is the second largest department in the Ministry. It carries out both declassified and confidential research. Most of its operations are carried out in total secrecy, however some are known to the general public. Few wizards within the Ministry actually know what is located within this department. Those wizards who work in the Department of Mysteries are known as Unspeakables because of the confidential nature of their work. It includes the following chambers: *Hall of Prophecies *The Death Chamber *The Thought Chamber *The Time Chamber *The Space Chamber *The Love Chamber a.k.a. The Ever-Locked Room Level 10 - Wizengamot Chambers (Stairway Access Only) This is where wizards and witches are put on trial by the Wizengamot, and where the Wizengamot meets to pass laws or discuss other matters. Muggle Relations The Ministry of Magic exercises full jurisdiction over the wizarding world and it is not subject to the Muggle government. The Ministry exercises only the most minimal liaison with it, in cases of special emergencies, or when a new Prime Minister is elected. The Ministry keeps in touch with the Muggle Prime Minister of the United Kingdom through the help of a portrait in the Downing Street office. The portrait is fixed to the wall with a Permanent Sticking Charm so no Muggles will be able to remove it, and the subject of the painting notifies the Muggle Prime Minister of the Minister for Magic's impending arrivals. Category:Browse